1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remix apparatus and method for dividing previously generated musical tone pattern data into a plurality of musical tone data (hereinafter referred to as "musical tone piece data") and combining the musical tone piece data obtained by the division to generate new musical tone pattern data, and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Prior Art
A conventional remix apparatus for generating new musical tone pattern data from previously generated musical tone pattern data is known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-95668.
This remix apparatus designates ones of plural previously generated and stored musical tone pattern data which are to be selected as well as switching timing therefor and reads out the designated musical tone pattern data at the designated switching time to sequentially regenerate the data starting with the one indicated by the switching timing to thereby generate new musical tone pattern data.
With the above conventional remix apparatus, however, the newly generated musical tone pattern data is obtained by cutting out some of the plural musical tone pattern data and joining these data together, and each of the musical tone data constituting the new musical tone pattern data is located at the same position as the corresponding original musical tone pattern data. That is, the tempo (the tempo, as used herein, does not refer to the general tempo of performance but to the tempo in a local portion such as one beat) and groove of the newly generated musical tone pattern data still depend on the tempo and groove of the corresponding positions of the original plural musical tone pattern data. Thus, the conventional remix apparatus still has room for improvement on this point.